


The Earth and the Sky

by familymatters



Series: The Earth vs The Sky [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Identities, Gen, Heroes to Villains, If it's continued it will be, Lame superhero names, Misunderstandings, Not like bnha hero society, Superheroes, Villains, hints of Enma/Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: Enma always admired his hero but then his hero became a villain.





	The Earth and the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write a superhero story so long ago but then I didn't know how to end it. I just decided to end it where it's at now and I may continue it as a series.

“You shouldn’t stop me.” Sky Lion said while looking at the softly glowing blue orb grasped in his blood stained orange gloves. 

 

“This isn’t right Sky Lion.” Earth Lion replied gesturing towards the room where the broken and burnt bodies were lying around them.

 

Sky Lion looked up at Earth Lion and placed the orb in his pocket. “Who’s here to say what is right or wrong.”

 

“None of that cryptic shit. We’ve let this go on for too long.”

 

Sky Lion wore a white mask with an orange dot on either side that covered the top half of his face. His brown here was slicked back and he wore a black suit with a orange shirt and black and white tie. The soft apologetic smile that he gave Earth Lion was easily seen.

 

“I’m sorry to say, we will have to let this go on for longer. I won’t be caught here.”

 

Earth Lion wore a white mask that covered the top half of his face with a reddish-brown dot on either side. The scowl twisting his lips was in full view. “What did you do?” He growled.

 

“Nothing bad.” Sky Lion grinned and the innocence in it sent shivers running through Earth Lion.

 

“What. Did. You. Do.”

 

Sky Lions grin widened. “I just sent off an anonymous tip to the cops. I’ll just take a car, and leave.”

 

“I won’t let you leave this room.”

 

Sky Lions hands lit up in orange flames. “You’ve never been able to stop me before.”

 

Sky Lion flew towards him with a sad smile. Earth Lion threw up a black hole but, even through his strongest gravity field, Sky Lion flew right out of it. He did have to use more flames but he did get out.

 

“You should leave before they think you did this.” He shouted as he flew out the melted iron doors.

 

Earth Lion scowled with a curse passing his lips and ran out the door. He refused to deal with police questioning again. Hero’s are loved by the public but are not quite accepted by the government. They do a lot of good but can still get arrested by the police if caught. 

 

Earth Lion sighed as he snuck in an empty storage warehouse where he left his clothes. He shed his outfit of Earth Lion and became 18 year old Enma Kozato the college student again. 

 

Enma walked dejectedly back to his apartment. He didn’t even bother with the notoriously broken elevator, even though he tried everyday hoping that it would work, and walked up to the sixth floor. 

 

The deaths of all those people wouldn’t even show up in the news. The police still wanted to cover up that fact that a beloved hero had gone rogue but the information was still leaking online.

 

Enma walked down the hall and opened his door where he was greeted with a wonderful scent.

 

“Tsuna, what are you making for dinner?” He called out.

 

Tsuna, his roommate and best friend, peeked his head around the corner. A line of flour was on his cheek.

 

Tsuna was made up of wide brown eyes that turned golden when his emotions were high and soft brown hair that defied gravity and stuck up but still managed to look good. Add to that an amazing cooking skill, a caring personality, and the most innocent smile. Students in their class always went crazy for even a small piece of his attention. Enma wasn’t as popular as Tsuna was in high school or even now in college but, Tsuna always stuck by him. 

 

“We had some leftover rice from yesterday’s meal so I’m making omurice. I also baked some cookies.”

 

“The cookies explains the flour on your cheek and the wonderful smell.” Enma said as he drifted closer to get a taste of those heavenly baked goods.

 

Tsuna wiped his face but only managed to spread more flour. “The cookies aren’t for eating right now.” He held the whisk up threateningly.” Our friends are coming over tonight.”

 

Enma held up his hands and laughed. “Okay okay, I won’t eat them.” Enma stretched out a hand and wiped the flour off Tsuna’s cheek.

 

Tsuna huffed with a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I could have gotten it.”

 

“You missed it the first time.”

 

Enma admired the fond smile on Tsuna's face but it soon fell into a worried one. “Enma, What do you think of Sky Lion?”

 

“He’s a hero that became a villain. He’s done some terrible things.” 

 

Sky Lion was someone Enma used to look up to, it’s why he himself became a hero. When Enma got to high school he met and spoke with Sky Lion during a hard time Enma was having. He was getting bullied in the new school he was going to and he had no friends and no one to talk to. Enma bumped into Sky Lion as he crosses the bridge on his way home from school. Sky Lion was only a middle school student when he started doing hero work and Enma had been following his career since he himself was in middle school. He was speechless when meeting his role model.

 

_ He wore his hero outfit that consisted of an dark orange shirt with a white circle and flames in the middle and black pants with an orange flame design going up his legs. Over the shirt he wore an open black sweater with the hood pulled over his head. The hood was held in place by his signature mask that had an orange circle on each cheek. _

 

_ There was an orange and black choker with a device in the middle that served as a voice modifier. His gloves were orange and had a symbol stitched on the back that his fans were trying to figure out the meaning of for years. Two black triangles interlocked at a corner and a burning arrow going through them. _

 

_ “Sky Lion! I-it’s an honor t-to m-meet y-y-you.” _

 

_ Sky Lion’s signature half mask allowed his smile to be seen. It was gentle with a small tilt of amusement.  _

 

_ “And who do I have the honor to meet?” It wasn’t said with mocking but with amusement and curiosity.  _

 

_ “My name is Kozato Enma. I’m fifteen.” _

 

_ Sky Lions smile widened. “You’re my age.” _

 

_ The same age as his idol. Maybe they could be friends but who would be friends with him. Enma could feel his enthusiasm start to disappear no matter how hard he tried to grasp it. He could tell the shine in his eyes disappeared as the anxiety and depression set in. _

 

_ Sky Lion tilted his head. “What’s wrong?” He reached out a hand and Enma couldn’t hold back the flinch and was immediately embarrassed by it. The hand paused then settled back at his side. _

 

_ “It’s okay, no harm will come to you here.” He said gently. He sat on the bridge, leaning against the railing, and patted the spot next to himself. _

 

_ Enma hesitated but still sat down next to him.  _

 

_ “I used to get bullied.” Sky Lion said. Enma turned to him in shock but Sky Lion was just staring ahead of him. _

 

_ “In elementary and my first year of middle school I was called names, pushed around by students, ignored by teachers and students when I cried for help. I was beat up often and would go home trying to hide the bruises from my mom.” _

 

_ “But who could ever hurt you, You’re so strong!” Enma exclaimed. _

 

_ The hero gave a short laugh. “I trained hard to be strong because in middle school, I gained something I wanted to protect.” _

 

_ “What was it?” Enma questioned. _

 

_ Sky Lion turned to face Enma and smiled. “It took years but I made friends and I wanted to protect them because we take care of each other.” _

 

_ Sky Lion slid closer to Enma and gently grasped Enma’s hand. Enma froze but slowly relaxed at the feel of a thumb moving softly across the back of his hand. “It may take a while but you will get someone you want to be strong for.” _

 

_ “It doesn’t even have to be for friends. You could get stronger for family or just yourself.” _

 

_ “I… I have a little sister and I want her to be proud of me. I don’t want her to worry every time I come home injured.” _

 

_ “You see, you do have someone you want to protect.”  _

 

_ Enma didn’t expect to say anything else but it just came pouring out. “I love my sister of course but I wanted friends to share my high school life with. I see everyone else with friends they can share their hopes and dreams and I just can’t help but want that.”  _

 

_ Sky Lion stood up and dusted himself off. Enma slowly stood up after him. He looked towards Enma and gave him a soft smile full of warmth and promises. A hand was slowly raised and placed on Enma’s cheek. Enma didn’t flinch or tense up. _

 

_ “Don’t worry you’ll find someone who will see you for who you are.” He left before Enma could reply. He jumped over the bridge and used his flames to fly off. _

 

_ It was only after Sky Lion left did Enma remember he had a bruise on his cheek and a split lip. _

  
  
  


A week later was when Enma became friends with Tsuna and the group that usually followed Tsuna around. Well it was more like popular boy Tsuna came up to Enma and took him to eat lunch in the cafeteria with his friends everyday and bullies left him alone because he was with Tsuna.

 

Sky Lion used to help people and fight those who did wrong. He was the one who inspired Enma to improve himself. 

 

Enma didn’t become a hero until he was seventeen, hiding it from everyone. He named himself Earth Lion, modeling himself after his role model. He only got to work with Sky Lion twice and then months later Sky Lion became a villain.

 

“I think he’s more of vigilante. He’s not doing good in a way that everyone approves but he is still doing good.” Tsuna sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

 

Enma shook his head. “If he’s doing good he’s going about it the wrong way and no one can see the good he does.”

 

Tsuna’s eyes narrowed and flashed gold. “Maybe everyone will see the good he has done once he completes his goal.”

 

“Are you still a fan of Sky Lion?” Enma asked. He was curious about Tsuna’s thoughts of the hero turned villain. They didn’t talk much about heroes and Enma was fine with that since he didn’t want to accidentally reveal his hero status.

 

Tsuna stared Enma down with a straight face and a dangerous look shining in his eyes. “You can say that.” The ding of a timer broke their gaze.

 

Tsuna tried to force a smile on his face but dropped it as he walked to the kitchen. “The cookies should be ready. Go sit in the living room and I’ll finish cooking.”

 

**************

 

Tsuna sat in his room as he fiddled with his mask. White with an orange dot on each cheek. He only had a few more things left to do before his self imposed task was completed. Shoichi and Fuuta had to be saved, everyone that knew about the plan had to be killed, and the final orb had to be found and destroyed. Only then could his mother rest.

 


End file.
